Nuevo amor
by kina-asper
Summary: Después de que Phineas y Ferb se convirtieran en una pareja oficial y aceptada por sus padres. Isabella se había vuelto muy fría con todos. No existe cura para un corazón roto pero si existen las segundas oportunidades. Se le dará a Isabella una segunda oportunidad para amar a alguien pero ¿Su corazón mal trecho podrá olvidar a Phienas?
1. Chapter 1

No entendía como sus amigas la habían convencido de salir de su casa.

Desde que Isabella se enteró que el chico que más había deseado en su vida jamás se interesaría en ella, no tuvo ningún deseo de salir de su casa, ni de hablar con nadie. Se la pasaba en su habitación, usaba su computadora, miraba la televisión o sencillamente se la pasaba recostada en su cama pero ese día sus amigas la convencieron de salir a dar un paseo por el centro comercial.

Se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario y se despidió rápidamente de su perro Pinky.

Mientras caminaban por la acera, charlaban alegremente, comentaban de las nuevas canciones que habían escuchado, de la ropa nueva que querían comprarse, algún lugar donde quisieran almorzar, entre otros temas. Parecían un grupo de alegres muchachas pero solo era una fachada, lo que ellas intentaban hacer era alegrar a Isabella, invitándola a sus conversaciones o simplemente romper el silencio incomodo que era causado por la mirada entristecida y seria de la morena.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, llevaron a Isabella a sus tiendas de ropa favoritas, encontraron muchos vestidos, blusas, faldas, pantalones, zapatos, sombreros y unas chaquetas. Todas las amigas de Isabella le dijeron que esa ropa le quedaba de maravilla, la alagaron por lo bien que combinaba con sus ojos, su piel, cabello. Era demasiado evidente para la ex líder de las exploradoras que sus amigas hacían y decían todo lo que se les ocurría para animarla pero nada tenía resultado. Un montón de ropa y bellos halagos no lograrían que Isabella olvide lo que ha perdido…. Pero…. Quizás no podía decir que lo perdió y es porque jamás lo tuvo.

Desde su niñez siempre ha amado a Phineas, estuvo locamente enamorada de el desde que lo conocía y siempre imaginó que terminarían juntos, tenía la seguridad de que Phineas algún día la amaría tanto como ella a él y como una niña pequeña, soñó con un final feliz.

Ahora se sentía una tonta.

Caminaron por el patio de comida, pensaron que pasarían un buen rato allí, pero luego de un rato Isabella se separó del grupo un segundo para ir hacia una gran ventana. Al ver hacia afuera, vio el cielo que ahora estaba lleno de nubes grises, muy pronto llovería. Ella se quedó contemplando esas espesas nubes por un minuto, no estaba preocupada por mojarse, ella y sus amigas volverán a casa antes de que la lluvia inicie. Además, la lluvia le gustaba, le gustaba sentir las suaves gotas de agua cayendo en su piel y cabello y por un momento sonrió levemente.

Fue caminando tranquilamente hacia sus amigas que se detuvieron por alguna razón, pensó que sencillamente la estaban esperando pero entonces vio algo que hizo añicos aquella pequeña felicidad que tuvo hace unos instantes. Delante de sus ojos, estaban los hermanastros Flynn – Fletcher, los dos estaban en la tienda de revistas, sonriendo y riéndose, como una clásica pareja de tortolitos.

Isabella pronto sintió la rabia hirviendo en su interior, odiaba esa sonrisa en el rostro de Phineas, esa es la misma sonrisa que ella tenía cada vez que estaba con él y la que soñaba que Phineas tuviera al estar con ella.

No sabía cuándo fue que se movió pero cuando lo notó, le había arrebatado un helado a una de sus amigas y la lanzo hacia la cabeza de Phineas, una sonrisa casi aparece en sus labios cuando dio en el blanco.

Rápidamente se formó un escándalo pero las chicas ya habían emprendido la retirada cuando se armó el jaleo, corrieron todas rápidamente, la única idea que tenían las chicas en la mente era alejar a Isabella de Phineas antes de que su líder hiciera otra locura como lo que acaba de pasar.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta las escaleras eléctricas, que llevan al estacionamiento subterráneo.

-¡Isabella! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! – Regañó una de las jóvenes.

Isabella no le respondió, solo mantuvo la mirada baja, sin desear hacer contacto visual con sus compañeras. No tardó mucho antes de que comenzara a caminar y pronto sus amigas la siguieran. No le importaba que tuvieran que decir las chicas sobre lo que hizo, no se arrepentía.

Con gusto lo volvería a hacer.

Caminaron por unos minutos, sin un rumbo fijo, solamente caminaban detrás de su líder. Aquella muchacha de cabello negro y ojos azules, siempre las había guiado, no solo como líder de exploradoras cuando eran niñas, sino que en todo lo que hacían, ella las dirigía, daba las órdenes, hacia los planes. Era una líder por naturaleza y todas siempre hicieron lo que les decía, incluso cuando Isabella quiso que investigaran cual "Chica" era la que se había enamorado el joven Flynn pero en estos momentos, ya no sabían si podrían continuar de esa manera.

-Isabella, entendemos que ver esa escena fue algo doloroso pero ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer algo como eso? – Intento razonar Gretchen.

-No soportaba ver esa sonrisa – Dijo como excusa Isabella sin ver a las otras, no pudo evitarlo, esa expresión de felicidad de Phineas la irrito rápidamente.

-Isabella, por favor – Dijo otra de sus amigas – Esto ya es demasiado, una cosa es que estés enojada con Phineas y la otra es que te comportes como una niña berrinchuda – Dijo cabreada la chica, sin importarle la mirada dura y un tanto tétrica de la morena.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Ustedes saben mejor que nadie lo que he sentido por Phineas! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¡Isabella! – Grito Gretchen – Escucha, sabemos bien que te sientes mal pero has estado así durante semanas, no puedes seguir así… O al menos nosotras ya no podemos seguir así – Declaro cabizbaja la chica de los lentes.

-¿De que estas hablando? – La voz de Isabella sonaba un poco ronca, más de una sabía que estaba conteniendo su ira.

-Veras… Somos tus amigas y queremos ayudarte pero ya no podemos hacer nada más por ti – Dijo la hermana menor de Stacy.

-Hemos intentado animarte de cada manera que se nos ocurrió.

-Intentamos animarte y que olvidaras todo sobre Phineas y Ferb, pero ya entendimos que es completamente inútil – Una por una, fueron alejándose de Isabella, la verdad no querían dejarla sola pero sencillamente no podían hacer nada por ella.

-¡Aguarden! ¿Adónde van?

-Ya oíste Isabella, es inútil seguir intentando. Nos rendimos contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Iba a seguirlas pero en ese momento, una de las chicas se detuvo y la confronto cara a cara.

-Escúchanos, hemos pasado estas semanas intentando hacerte feliz. Te hemos invitado no solo al centro comercial, también al cine, de compras, a comer en cafeterías, estuvimos contigo hasta el final pero ya no seguiremos con eso – Dijo cortantemente, todas estaban cansadas de seguir aguantando el mal carácter de Isabella, tratar de ayudarla en vano. Era casi irreconocible, ella ya no era la misma Isabella que las guiaba en la tropa de exploradoras, no era la misma chica que las ayudaba cuando tenían problemas, no era su amiga.

-Pero… Ustedes… ¡No pueden dejarme sola!

-¡Claro que podemos!

-Tranquilas – Dijo Gretchen poniéndose entre ambas muchachas – Lo lamentamos Isabella pero nos vamos – Las chicas fueron bajando por la escalera eléctrica – No quisiera dejarte sola, todavía eres mi amiga pero las demás tienen razón, esto es una causa perdida.

-Pero…. – Isabella no estaba segura que de emoción estaba haciéndose más fuerte en su corazón, la ira de que sus amigas le estén dando la espalda o la tristeza de que ahora estará completamente sola.

Gretchen fue la última en bajar por las escaleras.

-Lo sentimos Isabella – Se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras eléctricas, peldaño por peldaño. El sonido de sus pasos sobre los escalones de metal fue uno de los pocos sonidos que Isabella distinguió, era como un eco profundo y largo que penetraba sus oídos. Sus ojos azules miraba perfectamente como una de sus más cercanas amigas se dirigía con las otras, una vez que estuvo con el grupo, algunas pocas se dignaron en voltearse a verla antes de irse.

Cuando ellas ya no estuvieron al alcance de la vista de Isabella, la chica, al quedarse sola, ya no logro contener más sus propios sentimientos, unas lágrimas gruesas y largas fueron bajando por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos brillaban de ira y furia.

-¡Malditas traidoras! – Salió corriendo rápidamente de allí, empujo a cualquier persona que se tropezaba en su camino, no le importaba para nada a donde iba o alguna persona que hacía a un lado se enfadaba con ella por la agresión, simplemente siguió corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

Lo último que quería en esos momentos era estar en compañía de alguien, corrió en el único lugar donde supo que podía estar sola. Se apresuró a una tienda de ropa y se encerró en uno de los probadores.

Se sentó en el suelo en posición fetal, ahogo muchos gritos y sollozos para que nadie lo escuchara. Estaba hasta reventar de ira, quería golpear, patalear, romper algo para desahogar toda esta frustración pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, por más molesta que estuviera, la echarían a patadas del centro comercial si por una estúpida cólera fuera rompiendo todo en las tiendas.

Ignoró cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta o le exigía salir, ella no les prestaba atención, sin querer, nuevamente fue sumergida en sus pensamientos relacionados con Phineas Flynn.

Recordar en todos esos años ayudándolo en sus proyectos, con el solo deseo de estar cerca de él, tener una plática o siquiera verlo. No le importaba cancelar alguna salida con sus amigas, olvidarse de sus tareas o negarse a acompañar a su madre a alguna salida con tal de ayudar a Phineas. La montaña rusa, el invierano, los viajes en el espacio y tiempo, el monte roshmore, tantos proyectos que ha participado y solo por ese chico de cabello rojos.

Lo hizo todo por él y ahora, terminaba así, llorando en un probador mientras él y Ferb viven la vida que ella siempre deseó.

Apretaba las uñas en la palma de su mano tan profundamente como podía, al igual como apretaba sus dientes. Todos esos años fueron directos a la basura, su esperanza y su paciencia fueron un desperdicio.

Su furia aumentaba con el recuerdo de todas esas aventuras que compartió con los hermanastros Flynn-Fletcher. Ferb era su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? Sabiendo perfectamente lo que ella sentía por Phineas, se sentía traicionada.

-¡¿ACASO TODO EL MUNDO ME VA A DAR LA ESPALDA?! Phineas, Ferb, mis amigas, ¡Todos me han abandonado! – Golpeo la pared a un lado de un espejo de cuerpo completo una y otra vez. En esos momentos, olvido que alguien podría escucharla.

Pensó detenidamente en esa escena de hace rato, recordó esa radiante y tierna sonrisa en los labios de Phineas, esa sonrisa delataba tan obviamente la felicidad y el amor de Phineas al estar junto a ese muchacho de cabello verde que Isabella no logro controlar sus impulsos.

Su rabia emergió de entre las grietas de su corazón roto.

No quería volver a ver esa sonrisa, le dolía demasiado verla. Quería borrar esa dulce expresión en el rostro de ese chico. Un lado egoísta de ella no quería que esa sonrisa se le diera a alguien más, si no iba a ser para ella, entonces de nadie entonces, ni siquiera de Fletcher.

Celos, ira, traición, tristeza, soledad, dolor, todos esos sentimientos llenaban el maltrecho corazón de Isabella, eran tantos sentimientos negativo que sentía a la vez, que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Los golpes que daba contra la pared apenas y podía liberar toda la tensión que estaba sufriendo, siguió así hasta que sus nudillos tuvieron un tono rojizo y el dolor no solo se sentía en su piel, si no en los huesos de su mano. Al final, termino respirando rápida y entrecortadamente, sus manos le ardían, al igual que los ojos, las lágrimas todavía pasaban por encima de sus mejillas. Mantenía la cabeza agachada, ocultando su rostro por sus largos cabellos negros.

-Te odio… Te odio…. – Se fue agachando hasta que sus piernas cedieron ante su propio peso y cayó al piso – Phineas….

Dentro de dos horas, la morena salió del probador, caminó muy lentamente por entre las personas para salir de la tienda. Se sentía terriblemente cansada, después de descargar todos sus sentimientos en gritos y golpes, hora solo quería meterse en su cama y dormir, esperando ya no despertar al día siguiente.

Al salir, vio lo que se esperaba.

Lluvia.

Grandes nubes grises cubrían el cielo, billones de gotas de agua caían a la tierra a cada segundo. Las personas caminaban tranquilamente debajo de ella, protegidos por un paraguas, todos se veían tranquilos y algunos felices. También niños iban corriendo por allí, saltando sobre los charcos solo como juego pero a Isabella no le interesaba nada de eso.

Solo quería volver a casa.

Arrepentida de esta salida, se fue directo a su hogar, sin importarle acabar empapada. Se preguntó un segundo si sus amigas estarían en sus casas o estarían en alguna parte, protegiéndose de la lluvia pero rápidamente se olvidó de eso. Si ellas ya no estaban interesadas en ella, entonces, ¿Por qué debiera estarlo por ellas?

Dentro de unos veinte minutos de caminata. Estaba a mitad de camino y estaba completamente mojada, al paso tan despacio que iba, llegaría a su hogar muy tarde.

Cansada, se detuvo en un parque cercano y se refugió debajo de un árbol, se quedó sentada a la base del tronco, abrazando sus rodillas, posó su frente sobre ellas y espero a que la lluvia cesara.

No le importo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí o que tan empapada estaba, no se quería mover de allí, no tenía fuerzas para seguir caminando y no tenía dinero para tomar un taxi, cuando se detuviera la lluvia seguiría caminando.

Sentía frio pero no le importó, la suavidad de las gotas al caer en su piel era casi un consuelo para ella, se sentían tan ligeras y tiernas como una caricia. Un tiempo debajo de ella, logro mojarla pero también logro calmar un poco su dolor.

Ya era tarde y el sol estaba poniéndose, la noche estaba casi encima de ellos e Isabella no se había movido de su lugar, la lluvia había tardado más en detenerse de lo que la morena supuso pero no le tomo importancia. Las últimas gotas de agua caían del cielo, mientras que las nubes, se abrían para dejarle lugar a la luna.

La joven despego un poco sus piernas de su torso, su cuerpo le dolía y temblaba por el frio que sentía, estaba segura que se resfriaría y aun más, que su madre estaría enfurecida con ella por llegar en estas condiciones y a esta hora a casa.

-¿Isabella?

Una voz masculina llamó rápidamente la atención de la chica de largo cabello, levantó su cabeza rápidamente para ver quien la llamaba.

A un lado de ella, un muchacho la veía preocupadamente, su cabello era de color café suave, sus ojos azules la veían fijamente, usaba un chaleco de color rojo y unos jens de color azul mar y un par de tenis. Sujetaba un paraguas cerca de la cabeza de la chica, al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco para verla.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

-Jango – Su voz sonaba un poco débil por haber estado gritando tanto – Estoy bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salí para hacerle un encargo a mi padre pero ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – Su compañera no le contesto, solo dirigió una mirada triste al piso antes de intentar pararse por ella misma.

-He tenido un mal día – Declaro una vez que estuvo de pie.

-Que lastima, será mejor que vuelvas a casa, ven, te acompaño – Ofreció amablemente el chico de cabello castaño a la dama.

-No es necesario Jango.

-Claro que lo es, es de noche y es peligroso que andes por allí sola – Explicó antes de sacarse su chaqueta y pasársela a la muchacha – Estoy seguro que debes de tener mucho frio.

Estaba confundida en un inicio por el amable ofrecimiento pero no se negó, lo cierto era que se moría de frio.

-Gracias Jango – Agradeció rápidamente antes de caminar.

Jango no era ajeno a lo que pasaba, conocía bien el profundo amor que tenía su amiga por Phineas y no dudaba que esta nueva relación le estaba causando mucho dolor, no se imaginaba como era aquello pero no dudaba que su querida amiga estaba pasando por algo sumamente difícil. Sabía bien lo sucedido gracias a Buford y Baljeet y quisiera hacer algo pero si todas las amigas de Isabella no consiguieron nada en semanas, ¿Qué podía hacer él?

-Jango – El mencionado se volteo rápidamente hacia aquella voz – No te he visto en esta semana, ¿Estuviste ocupado? – Isabella no tenía muchos deseos de conversar pero Jango era uno de los pocos amigos que aún tenía, al menos podía hablar con él mientras caminaban.

-He estado bien, estuve algo ocupado por ir a comprar mis nuevos útiles escolares, nuevos artículos de arte, entre algunas cosas para mí – Sonrió suavemente mientras se rascaba un poco la mejilla.

-Es cierto, las clases iniciaran dentro de poco.

-Así es, papá dijo que haría tiempo en su agenda para llevarme de ida y vuelta a la escuela – Mencionó pero antes de seguir, escuchó un fuerte estornudo de parte de la morena - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien, solo fue un estornudo – Intentó calmar a Jango pero la verdad, comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente mal. En su cabeza iniciaron unas palpitaciones dolorosas.

El joven artista, se apresuró un poco hasta llegar a delante de su amiga, agacho y puso sus brazos detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó.

-Si te cargo llegaremos más rápido. Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí afuera te resfriaras – Una sonrisa suave pero amistosa apareció en sus labios – Permíteme ayudarte.

Isabella se quedó mirando a Jango. Tantas personas la habían ayudado y ahora se habían ido, pero no tenía opciones, tenía que regresar pronto a casa o su madre la castigaría duramente. Sin más discusiones, se subió a su espalda y el muchacho se la llevó corriendo.

La chica descanso la cabeza en la espalda de su amigo, el calor corporal de Jango le ayudo a olvidarse del frio momentáneamente, la cabeza le seguía doliendo y palpitando, sin mencionar que seguía aun algo cansada por el largo día que tuvo que enfrentar. Sus parpados se hacían pesados pero no podía quedarse dormida.

No se enteró exactamente cuando llego a casa, estaba medio adormilada cuando cruzó la puerta de su hogar, recordó que su mamá y Jango le ayudaron a caminar hasta su cuarto y una vez que su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con el rostro de Pinky delante de su propia cara. Su chihuahua la miraba angustiado al inicio pero pronto pareció ponerse feliz cuando ella abrió los ojos.

-Hola Pinky - Se levantó lentamente de la cama, sentía curiosamente su cuerpo pesado, como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado - ¿Qué hora es? – Se volteo a ver el reloj. Fue entonces que su cara adquirió una expresión sorprendida- Cielos, son casi la una de la tarde, ¿En verdad he dormido todo este tiempo? – Se levantó de la cama y se fue de su cuarto, cerca de sus pies, la seguía Pinky.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estas por aquí? – Se asomó a la cocina y efectivamente su madre estaba allí, preparando la comida.

-Cariño, vuelve a la cama, estas enferma – Dijo algo exaltada la señora Garcia-Shapiro.

-Mamá, tranquila, estoy bien, solo es un refriado.

-Pues por el estado en el cual llegaste anoche jovencita, no lo creo, parecía que estabas a punto de desmayarte – Regañó – Ahora, devuelta a la cama jovencita, que yo te llevare una sopa para que te sientas mejor.

Sabiendo que no podía replicar con su madre, Isabella le hizo caso.

Cuando su madre llego a su habitación para darle la comida. Ella estaba acostada en la cama, con Pinky en sus piernas.

-Ya llegue, un poco de sopa te hará sentir mejor hija – Aseguró poniendo la bandeja a un lado de la cama.

-Gracias mamá.

-A quien debes agradecer es a ese joven que te trajo anoche, es una suerte que el té ayudara a volver a casa o quien sabe que te hubiera pasado.

-Lo se mamá, le daré las gracias a Jango cuando lo vea – Se acomodó en la cama para comenzar a comer la sopa.

-Muy bien quería, mientras comes, iré a hablar un segundo por teléfono.

-¿A quién llamaras? – Pregunto con un deje de curiosidad.

-A Linda – Mencionar el nombre de la señora Flynn hizo congelar a Isabella.

-¿A la señora Flynn?

-Aja, quiero felicitarla – Dijo felizmente.

-¿Porque? – Pregunto confundida y algo asustada.

-Quiero felicitarla por haber aceptado la relación de Phineas y Ferb – Anuncio sin darse cuenta de las emociones que pasaban por el corazón de su hija – En serio que me sentía mal por los chicos pero ahora me siento más relajada, sus padres les dieron sus bendiciones y ahora los dos están igual que cuando eran unos niños – Su voz ahora sonaba algo risueña al recordar cómo eran los hermanos cuando eran niños – O bien, tengo que ir a hacer esa llamara ahora mismo, disfruta tu comida querida, volveré muy pronto – Se despidió sacudiendo su mano antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla.

Pinky agacho sus orejas al ver como su dueña poco a poco, volvían a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas. Ella se engarbo muy lentamente. Tomó con fuerza las sabanas de su cama y jaló un poco de ellas. Nuevas lágrimas caían de su rostro y aterrizaban en su sopa.

Parecía que no tenía remedio, solo podía sentir una cosa desde ahora.

Dolor.


	2. Primer día de clases

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Isabella se enfermó, ella no estuvo enferma en todo ese tiempo pero tardó mucho en recuperarse. En ese tiempo su madre se había ocupado de comprar todos los útiles escolares que necesitaría para mañana, Isabella no le interesaba en nada que las vacaciones ya hubieran acabado y que la escuela estaba por comenzar, a estas alturas, donde había perdido casi todo, ya nada podía interesarle.

Sus amigas la habían abandonado, apenas y había visto a Buford o a Baljeet, supuso que deberían estar con Phineas y Ferb o simplemente también terminaron cansándose de ella. Y con los hermanastros, Phineas y Ferb, es bastante obvio que no se han visto las caras y sinceramente, ella lo prefería así, si viera a Phineas, seguramente perdería el control como en el centro comercial, y con Ferb… no sabía que haría con exactitud, quizás también perdería el control e intentaría darle una bofetada, acusándolo de ser un traidor, pero Ferb es significativamente más fuerte que ella, no podría tocarlo aunque quisiera, además que obviamente Phineas lo defendería.

Isabella apretó los dientes mientras visualizaba esa imagen.

Phineas poniéndose delante de Ferb, extendiendo los brazos como para impedir que lo toquen, estaba segura que Phineas la miraría con unos ojos llenos de determinación por proteger a su novio pero se vería un sentimiento de total desprecio hacia ella.

La susodicha estaba acostada en su cama, todo su cuerpo estaba tapado por las sabanas, solamente había dejado un hueco para poder tener algo de aire fresco. Se encontraba despierta, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentaba volver a dormir, se sentía demasiado cansada todavía, además que sentía un insistente dolor de cabeza que aunque no era demasiado fuerte, no desaparecía.

En el piso se encontraba Pinky, miraba preocupado a su ama, nunca había visto a Isabella en este estado tan lamentable y sombrío. Siempre, desde que fue asignado a esta ciudad y fue adoptado por Isabella, siempre había visto una gran y cálida sonrisa en el rostro de su ama. Ahora… Para él, le era casi irreconocible.

Ella era tan diferente ahora, algo había cambiado.

Algo en ella se había roto.

-Isabella, ¿Estas ya despierta hija? – Preguntó la señora García-Shapiro entrando silenciosamente al cuarto, miró el gran bulto que estaba debajo de las sabanas, se acercó y se agachó un poco para intentar ver el rostro de Isabella –Hija, arriba, es hora de levantarse –Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Isabella y la sacudió un poco.

La adolecente solo gruñó en respuesta, se retorció en un intento de ahuyentar la mano de su madre de su hombro.

-Vamos jovencita, hoy es tu primer día de escuela, tienes que levantarte –Exigió pacientemente la señora. Se enderezo y caminó hacia la puerta pero tantas de salir se volteo para ver a la chica debajo de las sabanas –La comida estará lista en unos minutos, ven en cuanto termines de vestirte –Dijo antes de salir.

Isabella ignoró lo que había dicho su madre, siguió intentando dormir, pero desgraciadamente no consiguió nada. Se dio vuelta sobre la cama un par de veces, buscando una posición más cómoda, pero eran intentos fallidos. Con un gruñido leve, se sentó en la cama.

Su cabello estaba enmarañado y revuelto, sus ojos estaban caídos como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Levantó su mano para pasarla por su rostro y quitar algunos cabellos que estaban molestando su vista.

Escuchó unos suaves ladridos a un lado de su cama.

-Hola Pinky – Respondió sencillamente al chihuahua. Dejó a un lado sus sabanas para dirigirse a su espejo, mostró una mueca al ver el estado de su cabello. Con un suspiro resignado, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a arreglarse.

Después de unos minutos, Isabella estaba ya lista y se fue a la cocina.

Estaba usando una falda azul claro, era sostenida en su cintura gracias a un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla de color dorado. Llevaba una blusa rosa con mangas blancas y unos tenis blancos. Su cabello logró verse normal, pero le costó demasiado trabajo poder arreglarse, se encontraba ligeramente enojada por las veces que su cepillo terminó jalándole el cabello.

Junto a ella venia Pinky, el pequeño animal miraba a su dueña con una preocupación evidente en su mirada.

Al llegar a la cocina, Isabella alimento a Pinky primero antes de sentarse, acaricio suavemente la cabeza del pequeño perro cuando acabó de llenar su plato con agua. Le regaló una vacilante y falsa sonrisa al chihuahua antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Aquí tienes hija –La señora Garcia-Shapiro sirvió la comida –Pan tostado, un huevo, algo de jamón y jugo de naranja fresco o ¿Te gustaría un poco de te?

-No gracias mama –Respondió la adolecente.

Comió tranquilamente, manteniendo su vista sobre su plato, sin ningún interés en realidad. Se sentía aún demasiado cansada por alguna razón y sin ningún deseo de entablar una conversación con su madre.

Su mente la condujo a escenas del pasado, escenas cuando era una simple niña de diez años de edad. Todos los veranos, iba a la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher y ayudaba a los hermanastros Phineas y Ferb con sus inventos y proyectos, pero aunque realmente disfrutaba de las creaciones de los hermanos y que le gustaba ayudarlos con sus inventos, lo cierto es que iba a ayudarlos más que nada por ver a Phineas, poder estar con él, estar cerca de él, poder cruzar unas palabras con él…

Prácticamente, desde el día que lo conoció, sintió un profundo y casi desesperado amor por Phineas Flynn. Desde pequeña, su mente estuvo llena de él, amó el color de su cabello, el sonido de su voz, su gran amor por la construcción, su deseo de hacer cada día algo especial, todo lo referente a él, lo amó. Hasta el punto de obsesionarse con el chico y tener fantasías con él muy seguido, ni podía controlar esas fantasías, aparecían en su mente espontáneamente aun que disfrutaba mucho de ellas o al menos así era…

Trató de buscar en su memoria algo que pasó por alto, algo que le indicara en que momento los hermanastros Flynn-Fletcher pasaron la frontera del amor fraternal y la amistad y terminaron en un romance.

¿En qué momento ella perdió toda oportunidad con el pelirrojo?

-Isabella, lo siento por no poder llevarte a tu primer día de escuela, tengo algo de trabajo el día de hoy, así que te llevará el auto bus escolar –Explicó la madre de la chica.

-Está bien mamá –Hablo sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-Hija, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Aun te sientes enferma? –Pregunto preocupada su madre.

-"_No estoy enferma, pero siento como si lo estuviera"_ -Pensó Isabella -No, mamá, estoy bien. Es solo que aún tengo algo de sueño –Dijo esforzándose para sonar más animada.

-¿Estas segura linda?

-Si mamá, no tienes que preocuparte – sonrió suavemente.

-Está bien, si estas segura que no te sientes mal. Confió en ti –Dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se agachaba y besaba la frente de su hija –Es casi hora de irse, será mejor que vayas a la acera a esperar el auto bus.

-Está bien mamá –La chica de cabello negro se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la salida de su casa, a los pies de la puerta se encontraba su mochila. Su madre se tomó la libertad de equiparla con todos sus útiles y dejarla en la puerta para ahorrar tiempo –Gracias, nos vemos en la tarde –Se despidió gritando para que su madre la escuchara desde la cocina.

-Está bien hija, ten un buen día.

Isabella salió de su casa, siendo recibida por los primeros rayos del sol, cerró un poco los ojos al no estar acostumbrada a la luz, pero a pesar de eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de auto bus. Cuando pudo ver mejor, miro a su alrededor, habían varias personas caminando por las aceras a pesar de lo temprano que era.

Al llegar a la parada, se quedó parada solo dos segundos antes de ver el auto bus dando vuelta en la esquina y detenerse justo delante de ella.

-Hola García-Shapiro, ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? –Preguntó el conductor. Era un hombre delgado, usaba una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones gris pálido, tenía un sombrero del mismo color que su camisa y un gran bigote ocultándole el labio.

-Estuvieron bien, no tengo mucho que decir. No hice la gran cosa en mis vacaciones – Respondió un poco cabizbaja Isabella, pero intento no mostrar su depresión.

-¿En verdad? Creí que pasabas todas tus vacaciones con los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher.

La mención de los apellidos de los hermanastros, hizo que una mueca irritada apareciera en el labio de la adolecente, pero ella logro cambiar rápidamente su semblante enfadado por uno indiferente.

-Ya no, ellos y yo, ya no somos amigos –Dijo sonando tranquila antes de caminar hacia su asiento. Sin notar que impresionó al conductor por lo que había dicho.

Su relación con Phineas y Ferb era bien conocida en su escuela, todos los miraban como los mejores amigos, por ello, no era de extrañarse que el conductor se quedara algo atónito por escuchar a Isabella decir esas palabras con tanta calma y sin interés.

A medida que pasó el tiempo, el auto bus fue llenándose poco a poco de estudiantes, la mayoría venían en grupos, casi todos con sus amigos.

-Hola Van-Storm, Rai, ¿Cómo están chicos? –Saludó el conductor al par de chicos. Curiosamente, él siempre se refería a las personas por sus apellidos.

El corpulento chico subía al auto bus llevando al hindú con un brazo alrededor de su cuello, ahorcándolo ligeramente.

-¿Qué hay? – Dio un saludo corto al conductor sin dejar de caminar.

-Buenos días – Saludo el chico más pequeño, lo mejor que podía teniendo el brazo de su amigo contra su cuello.

-Buena suerte el día de hoy Rai – Una sonrisa suave y una mirada de pena aparecieron en el rostro del conductor mientras miraba al pobre chico siendo arrastrado por el bravucón.

El par de chicos caminaron por el estrecho pasillo que había entre los asientos, buscando uno para ellos, en su camino, vieron claramente a Isabella, estaba sola y posaba su cabeza contra el vidrio mientras miraba hacia afuera.

Buford siguió caminando, llevándose a su amigo con él hasta un asiento casi al fondo del auto bus, el corpulento chico se sentó cerca de la ventana y soltó de golpe a su compañero para que quedara a su lado.

-Buford… Estoy preocupado por Isabella, creo que deberíamos ir con ella – Opinó el hindú mientras se acariciaba suavemente el cuello y se asomaba para ver a la morena.

Buford solo gruñó en respuesta.

-Buford, en serio, deberíamos…

-No –Dijo cortantemente –Ella no quiere ayuda, lo ha dejado bastante claro con su actitud de bruja –Buford sonaba bastante mal humorado.

El chico de piel oscura miró al otro de una forma preocupada, dejó de acariciarse el cuello y le prestó toda su atención al adolecente junto a él.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Buford antes de voltearse a ver a su amigo.

-Oye Jeet, tú sabes tan bien como yo que Isabella, ya no es ella misma.

-Lo sé, pero ella se ve tan sola ahora…

-Ella alejó a todos con su temperamento y aun que vayamos a verla, eso no va a hacer que olvide a ya sabes quienes – Desvió la vista hacia la ventana, poso el brazo contra un pequeño hueco que había en la base del vidrio y posó todo el peso de su cabeza en su mano –Además, ya la aguanté suficiente de su locura cuando ella intentaba descubrir quien había enamorado a Phineas y sinceramente no quiero estar cerca de esta nueva Isabella –Dio fin a la conversación con esta última opinión.

Baljeet quería protestar pero… Lo cierto era que estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, Isabella había demostrado ser un caso inútil. Ellos también habían intentado ayudarla al inicio, pero descubrieron rápidamente que no tenía caso.

Isabella estaba demasiada sumida en su propio dolor y angustia para siquiera hacer un intento realista de mejorar, de olvidar y seguir adelante.

Ambos adolecentes dejaron en paz el tema y sencillamente esperaron a llegar a la escuela.

El autobús estuvo pronto lleno de chicos y chicas, hablando, riendo, escuchar tantas voces sonando al mismo tiempo llego a ser sumamente molesto para Isabella.

-Apenas y puedo escucharme pensar –Gruñó al escuchar otra estridente risa cerca de su asiento. Contenía su irritación para no hacer una escena en el autobús, pero su cabeza comenzaba a darle una jaqueca.

Todos en el autobús parecían pasarla bien, nadie notaba como se encontraba Isabella. Con excepción de un grupo de chicas al fondo del autobús.

Las amigas de Isabella.

De vez en cuando, alguna de las chicas se volteaba a ver a su antigua líder, pero pronto volteaba la cabeza y la ignoraba. A todas le dolía mucho ver a Isabella de esta forma pero como muy bien todas lo entendieron, no podían hacer absolutamente nada por ella. Ahora ellas solo podían quedarse al margen.

El viaje en auto bus fue ridículamente largo en opinión de Isabella, la pasó completamente sola y aguantando el escándalo que parecía dominar dentro del vehículo. No sabía cuántas veces gruñó al escuchar cada risa ensordecedora, cuantos aviones de papel golpearon accidentalmente su cabeza o su cara, se acarició varias veces la frente, rogándole a cualquiera que la oyera que le diera paciencia.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la escuela, Isabella fue la primera en salir. Caminó tranquilamente hacia el edificio, escuchando cientos de pasos y voces detrás de ella, pronto vio a varios chicos pasando a su lado. La morena paseo su vista por el pequeño mar de gente que la rodeaba, logró distinguir a Buford y a Baljeet entre el público, parecía que el bravucón estaba haciéndose de las suyas robándole la mochila a su compañero, salió corriendo con la mochila siendo sostenida por encima de su cabeza para mantenerla lo más lejos posible del chico más bajo, el hindú naturalmente fue corriendo detrás de Buford pero apenas y podía seguirle el paso.

La adolecente se quedó mirando por poco tiempo esa persecución, su atención fue dirigida de vuelta a la escuela. Justo cuando iba entrando a esta, caminó por un pasillo largo, el piso estaba sumamente limpio y los casilleros pegados a las paredes brillaban, se dio cuenta que las paredes habían sido pintadas y las puertas de los salones fueron remplazadas.

-Hicieron muchas remodelaciones – Mencionó para sí misma mientras seguía caminando.

Todos fueron al patio de la escuela para formarse, siempre, a inicios del año escolar, el director daba un discurso a honor al momento, pero como era de esperarse, a casi ningún alumno le interesaba ir a escucharlo e Isabella era una del montón, pero era algo obligatorio.

Antes de ir a eso, decidió a pasar a su casillero para dejar sus cosas. Se alegraba que le dieran el mismo casillero de la última vez, no tendría que molestarse en aprenderse una nueva combinación, pero olvido un inconveniente.

Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina vio a cierto chico de cabello rojo.

-Phineas –Casi grito su nombre cuando lo vio, se escondió rápidamente detrás de la pared, se sintió como una total estúpida, ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar que su casillero estaba justo al lado del de Phineas?! Esa era una de las razones principales por las que le gustaba tanto ese casillero el año pasado, podía ver a Phineas a diario -¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? –Se golpeó la cabeza con gran irritación.

Phineas tenía una sonrisa suave mientras abría su casillero y al mismo tiempo hablaba por su celular.

-Entonces nos veremos a cuando terminen las clases. Tengo una idea para un proyecto para esta tarde, ¿Qué te parece si inventamos veinte instrumentos completamente nuevos? Pensé que podríamos dárselos a "Love Hendel" Escuche que pronto volverán de su hija por Europa – Sugirió el chico totalmente entusiasmado y feliz.

Una voz madura y un poco grave se escuchó por el teléfono.

-Me suena bien pero tendrá que ser después de las cuatro, tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

-Así, lo había olvidado, ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? ¿No consumirá mucho de tu tiempo? –Pregunto algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes Phineas, será solo de medio tiempo, principalmente cuando estés en la escuela. Tendremos las tarde libres para nosotros –Explicó tranquilamente.

-Está bien, eso me suena bien. Perdona pero ya tengo que irme, el director ya va a dar su discurso –Se excusó sonriendo apenado aun que su compañero no podía verlo.

-Lo entiendo. Me sorprende que aun esté haciendo lo mismo después de todos estos años. En fin, nos vemos en la tarde Phineas.

-Adiós Ferb, te quiero –Se despidió el adolecente sonriendo suavemente, colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia el patio. Ferb se había graduado con honores de la academia de Inglaterra, sus estudios habían acabado oficialmente y por tanto ya no era necesario que fuera a la escuela como Phineas.

Siguiendo el lema que él y su medio hermano compartían, Ferb buscó la forma de aprovechar el tiempo. Ya tenía edad legar para trabajar, así que decidió ir a buscar un empleo de medio tiempo, le serviría de mucho el dinero además.

Sus padres pensaron en ayudar a Ferb a buscar una buena universidad ahora que la escuela había acabado pero él se negó, no iría a la universidad hasta que Phineas terminara la escuela también, los dos querían ir allá juntos y por ello, Ferb negó la petición de sus padres.

La muchacha de larga cabellera negra, miró con profunda amargura al chico que alguna vez fue su obsesión. Logró oír casi toda la conversación, pero lo que le importo fue lo último que oyó "Te quiero" Estaba segura que la persona a quien le decía esas bellas palabras era a su hermanastro.

Gruñó con fuerza. Apretó las manos en forma de puños y hundió sus uñas en las palmas. Ver la felicidad de Phineas mientras que ella vivía este infierno, le hacía hervir de rabia, tuvo todos los deseos de volver a abofetearlo.

El discurso del director fue interminable, cuando terminó, todos los chicos se fueron a sus salones, quejándose del dolor en sus piernas por estar parados por tanto tiempo. Isabella también se quejaba por el dolor, pero su atención estuvo posaba más que nada en Phineas, nuevamente lo vio, esta vez en la formación, se le quedo mirando casi todo el tiempo que el director estuvo hablando. Cuando miraba el rostro de Phineas, sentía su corazón saltar pero ahora, en vez de emoción, sentía un desagradable sentimiento que le hacía enfurecer rápidamente.

En el salón, ella logró poder relajarse un poco, por suerte, ella y Phineas parecían no tener el mismo horario así que él estaba en otra aula, también parecía el mismo caso con Buford, Baljeet y las ex amigas de Isabella. Actualmente se encontraba en un salón lleno de perfectos desconocidos, pero no le interesaba, solo quería disfrutar de este pequeño momento de paz mientras le duraba.

En la cafetería, ella comió sola, desviaba su vista de vez en cuando para ver a sus amigos dispersados en distintas mesas. Phineas estaba en una larga mesa, rodeado de chicos preguntándole sobre qué cosas hizo en el verano y como estaba Ferb. Buford estaba en una mesa llena de chicos que obviamente practicaban deportes por la estructura muscular que tenían. Mientras que Baljeet se fue con un pequeño grupo de amigos suyos, todos ellos eran chicos muy delgados y escuálidos, varios de ellos estaban leyendo libros de ciencias.

-Tan solo es el primer día y los cerebritos ya actúan como si estuviéramos a mediados del año escolar –Isabella rodó sus ojos con fastidio. Por un momento se preguntó en donde estaban su ex tropa de exploradoras, sintió un nuevo dolor de cabeza al sentir nuevamente el enojo invadiéndola. Dejó su comida y salió apresuradamente de la cafetería –Necesito aire.

Se fue al campo de entrenamiento que los equipos de deportes usaban, se sentó en una de las bancas que había y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. Se encorvo un poco para posar sus codos en sus rodillas, sujetó su frente con su mano, el dolor de cabeza había regresado y con más fuerza.

-No es justo… ¿Por qué todos puedes ser felices, pero yo no? –Miraba el piso fijamente, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza –Esto es tan injusto.

-¿Qué es injusto? –Una conocida voz la hizo enderezarse y ver a alguien parado cerca de ella -¿Estás bien Isabella?

-Jango –Dijo en voz suave. No se esperaba la aparición del joven muchacho de cabello castaño.

Al escuchar la pregunta del muchacho, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿En serio? ¿Aun te sientes mal? –Preguntó preocupado por ella, se sentó a su lado, dejando su mochila en el piso.

-No te preocupes, ya no estoy enferma. Es un dolor pasajero, es todo –Sonrió levemente, era una sonrisa débil pero real -¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No me gusta mucho comer en la cafetería, hay demasiado ruido. Siempre vengo a fuera para comer –Abrió su mochila y sacó una bolsa más o menos grande. Jango sonrió de una manera un poco retorcida al ver el paquete –Papá nuevamente me empaco demasiada comida.

-Es un gran almuerzo –Menciono Isabella al ver de cerca la bolsa.

-Él siempre ha preparado demasiada comida, desde kínder mis comidas siempre han sido… Abundantes –Una pequeña gotita de sudor bajo por su frente al recordar esos días –Oye Isabella, ¿Ya comiste?

-Ah… No, apenas y toque mi comida en la cafetería.

-Ya veo, ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?

Isabella se sorprendió levemente al escuchar la proposición de Jango, pero mostro una sonrisa pequeña y aceptó.

Ambos pasaron toda la hora del descanso en el campo de deportes, comiendo y charlando, pronto el dolor de cabeza de Isabella pareció desaparecer, casi como por arte de magia. Ella logro sonreír con más naturalidad mientras charlaba con Jango.

La vida llegaba a ser algo injusta era verdad, pero no completamente, Isabella no tenía que olvidar que aún tenía un amigo, alguien que estaba feliz de estar con ella.

Mentalmente, ella se prometió a sí misma no olvidar que no estaba sola.

-Oye Jango… Gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué? –Un momento de silencio pasó antes de que la morena moviera la cabeza lentamente, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Por nada, solo gracias.

Jango no entendía bien que quiso decir Isabella pero lo pasó por alto.


End file.
